


Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Ryan and Michael like to pretend that they’re gay in order to pick up girls. Their innocent game turns into something much more after a drunken revelation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty new to shipping Phlochte, but I just really love the ship!
> 
> I was really nervous about writing them for the first time, so I hope that I did an ok job at it!
> 
> This ended up being way longer than I expected and there’s more het sex scenes than I was expecting as well, LOL!
> 
> I had such a blast writing this and I hope that you all enjoy reading it!

* * *

  _If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if_

_We missed out on each other now_

_**Realize- Colbie Caillat** _

* * *

“You’re gonna get whiskey dick if you drink anymore,” Ryan mentions to Michael. 

“If we hook up with a chick as hot as that red head we met last week, I won’t have any problems getting it up,” Michael comments.

Ryan looks at the end of the bar. “You see that blonde down there? I have my eyes on her.” 

“Blondes are pretty much a sure thing. Go work your magic, Ryan,” Michael encourages.

“Why am I always the gay bait?” Ryan wants to know.

“Because you obviously look gayer than I do. Now hurry up and talk to her before someone else does,” Michael responds. 

Michael and Ryan have a game plan that works about 95% of the time. They pretend that they’re gay in order to attract women. Ryan uses his charm to convince girls that he and Michael are a gay couple interested in experimenting with women. They often times dress flamboyantly (well Ryan usually does this more) and they act like stereotypical gay men to help with their con. Ryan approaches the busty blonde and he says his well-rehearsed lines. He hides his smirk when Veronica grabs his hand and she follows him to his seat. Veronica introduces herself to Michael.

“Nice to meet you, Veronica. I’m Michael, but you can call me Mike,” Michael tells her.

“Both of you are really good looking! I can’t believe how lucky that I am to have you both for the night,” Veronica gushes. 

After paying their tabs, they all leave the club together. They take a cab to Michael and Ryan’s apartment. They go into Michael’s room because it’s slightly bigger than Ryan’s. Michael bites his lip nervously to keep up the ‘inexperienced and awkward with women’ ruse. Of course, it’s not a _complete_ act because Michael isn’t nearly as self-assured around women when Ryan’s not with him. Ryan takes Veronica’s jacket and purse and he places them on Michael’s dresser. Veronica joins Michael and Ryan on the bed and she breaks the weird silence that’s filling the room.

“I don’t really think that you guys are gay,” Veronica voices her doubt.

“Oh, yeah? How about we prove it then?” Ryan replies confidently.

Michael and Ryan are used to girls being suspicious of them after they come back to their place. Their solution is to kiss each other on the mouth without tongue and to grope each other a little bit. It works every time. Michael turns toward Ryan and he tucks a few stray hairs behind Ryan’s ear. He leans in and he slowly covers Ryan’s lips with his own. Ryan slips his hand underneath Michael’s shirt to lightly caress his abs like usual. Ryan is getting ready to pull away when he suddenly feels Michael’s _tongue_ enter his mouth. 

Ryan doesn’t want to cause a scene, so he just goes along with it since Veronica is watching closely. He tries to think of anything except for the fact that he’s being passionately and sloppily kissed by his intoxicated best friend. Ryan begins to wonder just how many beers and shots that Michael actually had at the bar. Michael ends the kiss and then he smiles at Veronica victoriously.

“Was that gay enough for you?” Michael asks.

“Yeah. It was really hot too,” Veronica remarks. 

Ryan has never felt uncomfortable around Michael during their threesomes until now. He fakes a smile for Veronica’s sake as he strips out of his clothes before grabbing two condoms from Michael’s top drawer. By the time that he makes it to the bed, Veronica and Michael are already naked and making out. She turns her attention toward Ryan so that she can kiss him next. He tries to ignore the fact that he can _still_ taste Michael on her lips. Ryan gently pushes Veronica onto the bed and he straddles her hips.

He can sense Michael’s eyes on him and it’s making Ryan feel uneasy. Ryan does his best to focus on the hot blonde whose big tits that he’s touching. He pinches one of her nipples while he sucks on the other one. Veronica moans and it goes straight to Ryan’s cock. He places kisses down her body and he stops right before he gets to her pussy. She whimpers in frustration and Ryan loves watching her squirm.

“I haven’t done this in a really long time,” Ryan lies smoothly.

“It’s ok, Ryan. I can direct you,” Veronica lets him now.

He parts her lips and he tentatively runs his fingers across her clit and down to her entrance. Ryan replaces his fingers with his tongue and she lets him know that he’s doing a good job. Michael moves closer to the action and he has a look on his face as if he’s studying Ryan’s every move. This is a usual part of their con, but now Ryan feels odd about Michael watching him so intently. He licks Veronica’s pussy and he sucks on her clit until she gets so wet that she’s dripping. Ryan’s glad when she begs for him to fuck her. He reaches for one of the condoms, but she shakes her head.

“I want Mike to put it on you,” Veronica requests.

When they get to this point with girls, it’s like they forget about the whole gay thing. So, Ryan and Michael haven’t had to do anything more than kiss and grope each other before now. If he wasn’t hard enough to cut diamonds, he would totally tell Veronica no and stop the whole charade. But he’s really horny and a little bit tipsy, so Ryan tells Michael to do what she says. Michael fumbles with the wrapper like the sometimes still awkward 20 year old that he is. 

He doesn’t look his best friend in the eyes as he rolls the condom onto Ryan’s cock. Michael then strokes his dick from base to tip just to make sure that the rubber is on correctly. Ryan shivers after feeling Michael’s hand on his extremely hard dick. He checks to make sure that Veronica is ready before he slides inside her. Ryan can see Michael with his peripheral vision and he can hear the tell-tale signs of him jerking off. He convinces himself that Michael is turned on by Veronica and _not_ him so that he can relax and focus. 

Ryan’s glad that Veronica is going to get fucked by Michael next, because he’s not going to last very long. Hearing her groan his name and seeing her tits bounce is making Ryan really hot. He can pick up his pace and pound into her harder because Veronica is ridiculously wet. She’s also really warm and tight which is why Ryan is going to blow his load in less than ten minutes. He usually has more stamina, but he’s just too into fucking Veronica right now. It totally has _absolutely_  nothing to do with the fact that he can distinctly hear Michael panting and grunting next to him.

As soon as he closes his eyes and spills inside the condom, he immediately wants to leave. Ryan just wants to go to sleep and forget about the kiss, the fact that Michael touched his dick, and all the weirdness from the night. He tries to look away from Veronica and Michael, but it’s like a train wreck that he can’t stop staring at. Ryan mainly focuses his attention on Veronica’s pretty face and her banging body. But every now and then his eyes will drift down and watch Michael’s cock thrust in and out of Veronica. 

Ryan tells himself that it’s just like watching porn and that it’s not super weird just because it’s Michael’s dick that he’s looking at. He’s brought out of his thoughts when he hears the headboard banging loudly against the wall. He hears Veronica tell Michael that she’s going to cum. Michael has his eyes closed, but he nods at her in acknowledgment. Veronica shudders when she finally reaches her peak. Michael makes a few more thrusts and then he finally cums, too.

“Fuck, Ryan!” Michael whispers as his orgasm hits. 

Ryan’s whole body freezes when Michael’s moan reaches his ears. Ryan is hoping that he only _imagined_ hearing Michael say his name as he came. Veronica thanks them for the good time as she starts putting her clothes back on. Ryan offers her cab fare, but she politely declines. She kisses them both on the cheek before she leaves. Ryan gathers his clothing and he has his hand on the doorknob when Michael sits up in bed.

“Stay,” Michael requests.

Ryan shakes his head. “MP, you’re really fucking drunk, man.”

“So?” Michael responds nonchalantly.

“ _So_ ,I’m gonna leave before you fuck up our friendship,” Ryan remarks as he slams the door.

* * *

Ryan wakes up the next morning to the sounds of Michael throwing up. He wants to put his pillow over his head and just fall back asleep, but he can’t. Despite everything that happened last night, Michael is still Ryan’s best friend. He begrudgingly gets out of his warm, comfortable bed and he walks down the hall to the bathroom. The door is open and Michael is kneeling in front of the toilet and wiping his mouth.

“You look like shit,” Ryan comments.

“I feel like it. How much did I fucking drink last night?” Michael wonders.

“Too much apparently. Do you remember anything?” Ryan asks.

“No, not really. My head is killing me. It hurts to fucking think,” Michael complains.

“Clean yourself up and I’ll find you some ibuprofen for your headache,” Ryan replies.

“Thanks,” Michael says.

* * *

Michael wakes up from a much needed nap and he feels rejuvenated. He walks into the living room and he sees Ryan watching a football game. Michael’s favorite team, the Ravens, are playing so he wants to watch the game with his best friend. He sits down on the couch and he notices that Ryan scoots away from him a little bit. Michael finds this really odd, but he doesn’t say anything about it. The game is nearly over about twenty minutes later and Ryan and Michael have barely spoken to each other.

“What’s going on? I feel like you’re pissed at me about something,” Michael mentions.

“I’m not pissed at you,” Ryan lies.

“We’re best friends and I can tell when you’re lying,” Michael reminds him.

Ryan sighs. “I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to do this. You got really fucking hammered last night. You kissed me. I don’t mean the normal fake kiss that we do for chicks. There was tongue action. You said my name when you came. And you practically begged me to spend the night with you.”

“Are you serious?” Michael asks in utter disbelief.

“Come on, Bro. You know that I wouldn’t make up shit like that,” Ryan responds. 

“I didn’t mean any of that. You know that I can get kinda crazy when I drink,” Michael defends himself.

“Well, it really freaked me out. It’s one thing to pretend that we’re gay to bang chicks. But if you were actually gay and into me, it’d be really weird,” Ryan replies earnestly. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Ryan. If I was gay, I’d totally be into someone better than you,” Michael retorts.

“Don’t act like I’m not a fucking catch, MP! Because you know that I am!” Ryan playfully argues.

And just like that, everything feels like it’s back to normal for Ryan and Michael. Everything that happened last night is forgiven and forgotten about. It was a one time fluke and Ryan feels at ease now. He goes into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and he asks Michael if he’s feeling well enough to eat. Ryan comes back to the living room with two ham sandwiches, some potato chips, and two Mountain Dews. They turn the channel to watch another football game and they enjoy a lazy Sunday together like always.

* * *

Michael’s shocked to wake up the next morning to an empty apartment. Since he and Ryan are in the same Written Communication class, they usually ride to campus together. He just shrugs his shoulders as he starts getting ready for class. Michael checks his texts before he leaves to see if Ryan sent him a text explaining why he left so early, but he doesn’t have any unread messages. He plans on asking Ryan about it when he gets to their Written Communication class. Michael is surprised to walk in and see that both seats beside Ryan are occupied. He sits next to Ryan every class period, so he’s shocked that his best friend didn’t save him a seat.

Ryan nods and gives him a short wave, but Michael knows that there’s something going on. The fact that Ryan doesn’t look upset doesn’t mean anything because he rarely wears anything except a smile on his face. Michael wonders if maybe Ryan is still freaked out about how he acted on Saturday, but he thought that they were over it. They both have a break before their next class, so Michael thinks that will be the best time to talk to his best friend and to find out what’s going on.

* * *

 Four Days Later

* * *

Michael is frustrated because Ryan is now blatantly ignoring him. He has been dodging Michael ever since Monday. The only time that they talk is about school and if he even _thinks_ about talking about something else, Ryan shuts him down. Their conversations are short and Ryan gives him a lot of one worded answers. He also hasn’t been around their apartment much. Ryan’s usually gone by the time that Michael wakes up and sometimes he gets in after Michael has already gone to bed. He’s getting really tired of Ryan avoiding him like this.

It’s Friday night, so Michael assumes that Ryan is probably at a bar or a club somewhere. He forces himself to stay up because he wants to confront Ryan _if_ he actually comes home tonight. Michael’s eyes are barely open, but he hears the front door open a little after midnight. He stops himself from getting out of his bed when he hears a female voice along with Ryan’s. Michael has to strain to listen to what they’re saying. Ryan whispers that she needs to be quiet because his roommate is probably sleeping.

* * *

As soon as Ryan and Michaela make it to his room, he backs her into the door and he starts kissing her passionately. He usually likes to take his time with girls, but he’s very impatient tonight. Ryan briefly ends the kiss so that he can get himself and Michaela out of their clothes. He grabs a condom from his top drawer and he thinks about how Michael keeps his in the same place in his room. Ryan’s body stiffens at the thought of Michael. He’s getting ready to have sex with a very beautiful woman, so he has no idea why he’s thinking about his best friend.

Ryan glances at the bed and he smiles at Michaela before joining her on it. It has been a while since he has been with a girl by himself, so he honestly feels a little bit naked. He keeps looking back at his door as if he’s expecting Michael to join them. Michaela has to put both of her hands on Ryan’s face to keep his attention on her. She asks him if something’s wrong and he assures her that everything is fine. Ryan kisses her hungrily and he’s surprised that he’s not hard yet. Michaela also notices his lack of erection, so she offers to give him a blow job.

When she gets in between Ryan’s legs and takes his cock into her mouth, he expects to start getting hard right away. But instead, he can’t stop staring at the door. He thinks about the last time that he and Michael brought a girl back together. Ryan swears that he can _still_ taste Michael’s kiss and feel his large hand on his dick. That thought disturbs him and he hates that his dick is reacting to it. He looks down at the hot chick who’s blowing him and he’s relieved that he’s getting harder as she sucks him off. He quickly opens the wrapper and he puts the condom on.

* * *

The walls in their apartment are pretty thin. So even though both of their doors are closed and Michael has his TV turned up at a low volume, he can still hear the noises coming from Ryan’s room. He can easily make out the woman’s porn star moans, but he has to listen harder in order to hear Ryan’s deep groans. Michael knows that he shouldn’t be reaching into his boxers to pull out his cock, but he can’t help it. He has never been attracted to another guy and he’s not like 100% sure that he’s even _truly_ into Ryan that way. Yet here he is jerking off to the sounds of his best friend fucking some random girl.

Despite lying to Ryan and telling him that he didn’t remember what happened last Saturday, Michael hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. He has heard plenty of girls compliment Ryan and tell him how hot that his mouth is. Michael has even joked about it sometimes. But he never actually realized how luscious and plump that his lips were until he kissed him last week and thought about sucking on his bottom lip. Michael spits onto his palm as he moves his fist up and down his dick as a fast pace.

Ryan never stops talking, not even when he’s having sex. He’s telling the girl he’s with how hot and tight that she is. It really shouldn’t be such a turn on for Michael, but it _is_. He strokes himself harder as he continues to listen to Ryan’s dirty talk. Michael knows Ryan’s moans almost as well as he knows his own, so he can tell that Ryan is getting close to climax. Instead of thinking about how fucked up that is, he just focuses on how hot that both of the people in the room next to him sound. There’s a brief pause before Ryan lets out a long, drawn out groan. Michael can pretty much picture exactly how Ryan looks as he cums.

Michael has to bury his face in one of his pillows when he reaches orgasm a few minutes later. He grabs some tissues off of his nightstand to clean himself up with and he catches his breath. Michael knows that he has a lot of shit to figure out when it comes to his feelings for Ryan, but it’s not going to happen tonight. He just wants to fall asleep and not think about anything complicated.

* * *

Ryan goes out the next night and he picks up another girl. She has brown hair, brown eyes, she’s really tall (like almost as tall as Ryan), and her name is Michelle. He totally ignores the fact that he’s going to hook up with yet _another_ girl who has a name similar to Michael’s. They start kissing and touching each other as soon as Ryan unlocks the front door. He’s glad that he and Michael keep condoms stashed in their living room because Ryan is pretty sure that he and Michelle won’t make it to his room.

They stop kissing once they make it to the couch so that they can get out of their clothes. Michelle removes her dress, bra, and panties in record time. Ryan is naked and pulling Michelle on top of him quickly. She licks her lips before she tells Ryan how badly that she wants to blow him. Ryan’s dick twitches because he’s always interested in receiving blow jobs. Michelle makes her way in between his legs and she immediately starts licking Ryan from the base of hiss cock up to the tip. Ryan runs his fingers through her hair as encouragement.

She stops teasing and she takes just the head of his dick into her mouth. There are few things that Ryan enjoys more than getting really good head. And having a sexy girl like Michelle volunteer to do it makes it even better. She seems to be really into it and it’s making Ryan’s toes curl. Michelle has to hold Ryan’s hips down so that he doesn’t thrust up too much and choke her. He can’t help but to think that he could be rougher if it were _Michael_ sucking him off. It’s almost as if Ryan’s thought summons Michael. Ryan and Michelle are too busy to notice the front door swing open.

“Oh, shit. Sorry guys!” Michael says with a deep blush on his face.

Ryan thought that Michael was sleeping in his room, so he’s surprised to see him standing in their living room. Michael is pretty sure that his feet don’t remember how to move because he’s frozen in his spot just a few feet away from the couch. Michelle must not mind having an audience because she hasn’t slowed down at all. Instead of telling Michael to leave, Ryan just stares at him. There’s a beautiful girl practically deep throating him and all that Ryan can focus on is looking at his best friend. Michael hates that he’s wearing sweatpants because he’s almost certain that Ryan can notice his quickly forming erection. They’re so engaged in their private conversation that they almost miss Michelle talking.

“Does he want to join in or something?” Michelle asks as she wipes her mouth.

“I don’t know. _Do_ you want to join, MP?” Ryan wants to know.

Michael doesn’t trust his voice, so he just nods. He almost trips and falls because he’s in such a hurry to get naked. Michelle scoots over toward Ryan to make room for Michael on the couch. She turns to kiss him and a shiver goes through Michael’s entire body when he realizes that he can _taste_ Ryan’s cock on her tongue. This makes him kiss her harder, desperate for more. Michelle mentions that Michael and Ryan should kiss each other next. Ryan feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest when he sees his best friend lean over Michelle to get to him.

Michael grabs Ryan by the back of his neck as he brings their lips together. Neither of them have been drinking so this kiss is much more synchronized. He idly plays with the short hairs at the nape of Ryan’s neck before he slowly slips his tongue into his mouth. Ryan is too turned on to care that he can taste himself. Kissing Michael is somehow very similar to kissing a girl yet extremely different at the same time. Michael sucks on Ryan’s bottom lip like he has been fantasizing about and then he nibbles on it. Michelle’s presence is forgotten until she whispers how hot that they both are.

“You look like you want to touch him,” Michelle tells Michael.

“Um . . . ” Michael starts.

“You don’t have to be ashamed about it. Ryan looks like he _wants_ to be touched by you,” Michelle reveals.

Ryan’s hair is messy and his ridiculously blue eyes are darkened with lust; Michael doesn’t think that he has ever seen a more pornographic sight. He slowly runs his hand from Ryan’s pecs down his chest. Michael watches all of Ryan’s facial expressions to see if he’s comfortable with what he’s doing. He runs his fingers along Ryan’s washboard abs and he stops touching him right when he gets to the trail of hair leading to Ryan’s dick.

“He looks so pretty and he’s all spread out for you,” Michelle says.

There’s a little bit of nervousness in Ryan’s eyes, but there’s also complete trust. Michael bends down so that his mouth is right against Ryan’s ear. He softly asks Ryan if he’s legitimately ok with what’s happening. The last thing that Michael wants is to take advantage of his best friend, so he wants explicit consent before he continues. Ryan places his hand on top of Michael’s and he moves their joined hands down to his cock.

“Touch me, _please_ ,” Ryan begs.

Michael has never touched a dick other than his own, so he feels a little unsure of himself. He decides to let his instincts take over and Michael replicates the things that work for him. After just a few strokes, Ryan starts dripping pre-cum. Michael uses the clear droplets like lube so that he can tighten his fist and pump Ryan’s cock faster. He has seen Ryan hard and turned on quite a few times, but this time is different. This time Ryan is biting his lip and groaning _because_ of Michael.

It gives him some more confidence knowing that he’s actually bringing Ryan pleasure. Michael takes a moment to reflect on the fact that he’s jerking off his best friend. He’s surprised that he’s not as freaked out about it as he probably should be. There has always been an easy and an effortless nature about their friendship. Their ‘opposites attract’ dynamic has existed ever since Michael moved from Baltimore to Gainesville during his sophomore year of high school. It really shouldn’t be all that shocking that they’ve ended up here with each other.

Michael has blocked out Michelle and he’s completely focused on Ryan. His lips are swollen and red and Michael can’t resist kissing them again. It’s slow and passionate and it’s like they can feel the kiss all over their bodies. Ryan has never been kissed like this and he has never felt so much ecstasy from a simple hand job. His senses are completely filled with all things Michael and it’s both amazing and overwhelming.

Ryan always says that he’s not the sentimental type. _But_ he can’t help feeling like Michael is the only person he has been with intimately who truly cares about him. He feels like he can completely be himself around Michael without fear. And he doesn’t necessarily need to be taken care of, but it’s really nice knowing that Michael can thoroughly take care of him. Ryan breaks their heated kiss to moan as a way of letting Michael know just how much that he appreciates him.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Michael whispers.

Ryan has been complimented by a lot of different people, but never like this. He knows that Michael’s words are about more than just his good looks. Ryan’s breathing picks up and Michael knows that’s a sign that his orgasm is close. He wants nothing more than to watch Ryan completely unravel at his hands. Ryan wants to close his eyes, but Michael pleads for him to keep them open. Michael wants to commit everything about Ryan’s face in this perfect moment to memory just in case he never gets to see it again.

“Fuck, MP!” Ryan moans.

Michael uses his other hand to gently massage Ryan’s balls and that’s all that it takes. A few incoherent words escape Ryan’s mouth as he cums all over Michael’s hand and their stomachs. He feels completely physically and emotionally satisfied, which is a new feeling for Ryan. Michelle doesn’t want to intrude on what’s an obviously private and sacred moment, so she stealthily slides off of the couch after she gets herself off. She quietly puts her clothes back on and she sneaks out of the front door. An awkward silence fills the room for several minutes.

“Ryan, we should probably talk—”

Ryan cuts him off. “I need some time to deal with this, ok?”

“That’s completely understandable. Just don’t run away from me this time,” Michael tells him.

“I won’t,” Ryan promises.

* * *

Outside of his family, Ryan can count on one hand the number of people that he has actually loved. The list of people that he has loved _romantically_ is even shorter. Until recently, Ryan didn’t think there was anyone to add to that list yet. Now he’s rethinking that. He and Michael haven’t kissed or done anything more than just hang out since that night with Michelle, which was a little over a week ago. Ryan expected that things would be really weird and uncomfortable for a while.

However, things have pretty much remained exactly the same. Michael has been really patient and he hasn’t even tried to talk about what happened. So maybe Ryan’s palms get a little sweatier, his heart beats a little faster, and he may find himself smiling at Michael more now. Other than that, not much has changed with how they interact with each other. They still talk shit when they’re playing video games, Ryan still roots against the Ravens just to piss Michael off, and Michael still acts like his mom when he yells at him to do his homework.

Ryan’s internal thoughts are a little different now. When they play wrestle, Ryan isn’t in a rush to move from underneath Michael’s body. After doing well on a test or an assignment, Ryan kinda wants to kiss Michael when he’s grinning proudly at him. He has always known that Michael is pretty much the most important person is his world, although he never thought about it in those specific terms.

Ryan shuts down his laptop because his mind is too occupied to work on his research paper. He can hear the TV on in the living room, so he knows that Michael is lounging around on their couch. Ryan probably won’t be too productive for the rest of the night, so he decides to join him. He sits down next to Michael and there’s hardly any space between them. Ryan rests his head onto Michael’s shoulder and Michael affectionately ruffles his hair. They cuddle like this a lot now, but neither of them makes a big deal out of it. It’s just something that has become part of their new normal.

“Can I ask you a stupid question?” Ryan wonders.

“Do you ask any other kind?” Michael jokes.

Ryan playfully elbows Michael in the ribs. “Shut up! I’m actually trying to be serious here!”

“Ok, what’s up?” Michael wants to know.

“What are we, exactly?” Ryan asks.

“That depends on what you want. We can continue being just friends and try to forget about the other stuff. Or we can try the whole dating and relationship thing,” Michael lets him know.

“But I don’t want to fuck things up! And the fact that you’re the first person that I actually love—”

Michael interrupts him. “Wait, you _love_ me?”

“Shit. That wasn’t supposed to come out like that!” Ryan explains.

“No, it’s ok. I love you, too. I think that I’ve felt this way for a while now,” Michael reveals.

“That night you kissed me while you were drunk scared me. You made me feel things that I wasn’t ready to feel. I’m probably still not completely ready,” Ryan confesses.

“We’re both in uncharted territory. So how about we take things slowly. And if we change our minds and want to be just friends, then we’ll agree to do that,” Michael suggests.

“That sounds like a plan. Should we shake on it or something?” Ryan wants to know.

Michael kisses the corner of Ryan’s mouth. “Our deal has now been sealed with a kiss.”

* * *

Three Days Later

* * *

Ryan feels like he has ‘I’m Gay For My Best Friend’ tattooed on his forehead because it feels like so many people know before he even tells them. There’s a lot of “took you guys long enough” and “how were you two so clueless about your feelings for each other?” Ryan and Michael are pretty relieved that their friends are all supportive. They want to tell their families together and they just haven’t gotten the chance yet.

They’re studying for a test when Michael randomly mentions that they should probably go out on an _actual_ date instead of just hanging around their apartment all the time. Ryan agrees and he even lets Michael pick where they go. Of course he then decides that he’s not going to tell Ryan what he has planned. Ryan laughs because he knows that he’s going to get Michael to spill eventually. He jokingly tells Michael that he’ll only accept a bouquet of Skittles and not actual flowers.

Michael winks. “I know how much that you love your Skittles. If I get you some, does that mean that you’re gonna put out?”

“You really think that I’m the type to put out on a first date?” Ryan asks playfully.

“I think you’re the type to put out _before_ there’s even a first date,” Michael replies with a smirk.

Ryan laughs. “I can’t really argue with that.”

“In all seriousness, I want us to have a good time,” Michael says in a somewhat serious tone.

“We totally will, MP! We always do,” Ryan assures him.

Michael gives Ryan a chaste kiss. “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Ryan questions.

“For being you. For always reassuring me when I doubt myself,” Michael states.

“That’s what best friends/boyfriends/roommates do,” Ryan responds.

* * *

Friday Night

* * *

Ryan is impressed that Michael hasn’t cracked and told him where they’re going or what they’re doing for their date. He’s excited and curious though because Michael told him to pack a bag. Ryan’s currently gathering everything that he thinks that he’ll need for his surprise get-away weekend. He wonders if Michael is taking him to a hotel or something since he mentioned that they’re not leaving the city.

After Ryan is done packing, he decides to jump into the shower to start getting ready. He has a usual routine that he goes through when he goes out to bars and clubs. But getting ready for his date with Michael is different. Ryan really wants to make sure that he looks his best. He slips on his favorite pair of jeans which make his ass look great. Ryan opts for a button down shirt instead of a casual t-shirt. He’s done putting on cologne and fixing his hair by the time that Michael asks him if he’s ready.

“I’m not over or under dressed, am I?” Ryan asks.

“No. You look perfect,” Michael tells him.

Michael grabs both of their duffle bags as he and Ryan leave their apartment. Ryan’s really hungry so he makes Michael promise that there’s food somewhere in their plans. He finally admits that the first thing that they’re going to do is eat dinner. Ryan assumes that they’re not going to a burger place like they usually go to when they want a quick bite to eat. He also knows Michael pretty well, so he’s not expecting that they’re going to a place that takes reservations and has valet parking either. When they stop at a red light, Michael reaches into his pocket and he takes out a blindfold.

“Do you have some handcuffs in your other pocket?” Ryan jokes.

“Put the blindfold on. I don’t want you to know where I’m taking you just yet,” Michael explains.

“You’re really serious about this surprise thing,” Ryan says before putting on the blindfold.

He checks to make sure that Ryan’s not trying to cheat and look out of the window. Michael parks his car once they arrive at the restaurant about five minutes later. He walks over to Ryan’s door and he opens it for him. Michael carefully helps Ryan out of his seat. He makes sure to grab Ryan’s hand as they walk forward a couple of feet. Michael stands behind Ryan and he finally removes his blindfold. Ryan’s eyes grow wide when he takes in their surroundings. They’re at a [restaurant](http://media.lonelyplanet.com/lpi/23798/23798-1/681x454.jpg) that has the most amazing view of the beach.

Ryan is speechless as he and Michael get escorted to their table by a waiter. He may get a little teary eyed sometimes, but Ryan rarely gets so emotional that he feels like he’s going to actually cry. Michael ended up moving to Gainesville in high school for swimming. Their love of swimming is how they initially bonded. They shared a dream of making it to the Olympics and it honestly wasn’t too far off. But they were involved in a car accident and they both severely injured their shoulders. Even after surgeries, rehab, and other treatments, they were never able to swim at the same level that they were at before their injuries.

It left both of them depressed and bitter for a while. Until Ryan decided that they would go to college together and find new dreams to chase. They haven’t been near water ever since their young competitive swimming career days ended in high school. But about a year ago, Ryan mentioned that he wanted to become acclimated with water again. They used to go to beaches all the time while they were still swimming and Ryan told Michael about how much he missed doing that together. He’s touched that Michael remembered.

“This is the best surprise,” Ryan remarks.

Michael smiles. “The best thing about Florida is that you can still go to the beach in September.”

Ryan can’t help but to feel lucky that Michael is both his best friend and his boyfriend. He can’t imagine anyone else putting up with him and treating him the way that Michael does. Michael has a way of knowing what Ryan needs sometimes before Ryan even knows. Of course, Michael feels the exact same way about Ryan. They both order steak and shrimp because Michael is in a rare mood to splurge. They split a piece of chocolate mousse cheesecake for dessert.

“Ready to get on the beach, now?” Michael asks.

“Yes!” Ryan answers.

“There’s one more surprise first,” Michael lets him know.

* * *

The surprise is that they’ll be spending their weekend in a beautiful and cozy beach house. Apparently the owners are on vacation and Michael knows their son, so they said that he could use their house for the weekend. Also, there’s an area of the beach behind the house that’s secluded. Michael gives Ryan a full tour so that he knows where everything is. The refrigerator is fully stocked because Michael went grocery shopping yesterday when he told Ryan that he was out running errands.

They don’t unpack yet because they want to enjoy some time on the beach before it gets really dark outside. They roll their pants up to their knees and they take their shoes off. Ryan has always loved the way that sand feels on his feet, there’s just something so calming about it. They get just close enough to the water to feel it covering them up to their ankles. Michael and Ryan feel relaxed and at peace. After a few minutes spent in comfortable silence, Michael reaches for Ryan’s hand.

“We’re holding hands on the beach. I think this may be the gayest thing that we’ve ever done,” Ryan jokes.

Michael laughs. “Oh really? The hand holding? Not the fact that you had my dick in your mouth like two days ago?”

“Hey, you had my dick in your mouth _first_!” Ryan argues.

Michael just shakes his head at his boyfriend. The temperature starts to drop a little, so the water feels colder now. They’re not quite ready to leave though so they decide to take a walk. They’re still holding hands and Ryan can’t help but to look at their interlocking fingers. He never really thought that he would experience love until he was much older, so sometimes his relationship with Michael catches him off guard. Ryan has never believed in the idea of soulmates, but now it’s hard for him to fathom that Michael isn’t his.

“I can practically hear you thinking from over here, Ryan. What’s up?” Michael asks.

“Nothing. I’m just glad that we decided to be together,” Ryan explains.

“Me too,” Michael agrees.

“It’s crazy how things work out. If it wasn’t for that impromptu threesome we had on your birthday last year, we may have just stayed friends,” Ryan reflects.

“It’s kinda ironic that she thought we were a couple back then,” Michael remarks.

“It seems like everyone but us knew that we had feelings for each other. We’re so dumb!” Ryan replies.

“We were a little bit dumb and a little bit scared,” Michael points out.

Ryan nods. “That’s true.”

They walk together for a few more minutes until Ryan complains that he’s getting chilly. Michael teases Ryan about how he has been in Florida for too long because he thinks that 72˚on a September night is cool. When they make it back to the house, they start to unpack some of their things before they strip down to their underwear and get in bed together. It’s a natural thing now for Michael to pull Ryan in closely and to wrap his long arm around him. Ryan still tries to act like he doesn’t enjoy it sometimes.

“So what do you have planned for tomorrow?” Ryan wants to know.

“Other than sleeping in and spending some time on the beach? We can do whatever else that you want to do,” Michael states.

“I like the sound of that!” Ryan explains.

“I bet you do,” Michael responds with a playful eye roll.

“You never know what I’ll feel like doing, MP. I might decide to wake you up with a BJ or something,” Ryan mentions.

Michael has a skeptical look on his face. “Yeah, right.”

Ryan pretends to be offended by Michael’s pessimism. Michael turns the TV on to ESPN so that they can catch up on some sports highlights. Ryan yawns and it suddenly it hits him that he and Michael are going to sleep in the same bed for the first time. They spend a lot of time kissing, cuddling, and doing other things in their bed. But when one of them gets tired, the other one goes back to his room. It’s not something that they talk or even worry about. But it seems like a big deal that Ryan’s laying on Michael’s chest and that’s he’s going to fall asleep like that.

* * *

Michael doesn’t wake up to a blow job, but the house is filled with amazing smells. He wanders into the kitchen and he smiles at what he sees. Ryan is making pancakes and he’s definitely dancing like no one is watching. Since he hasn’t noticed Michael’s presence yet, he decides to sneak up behind Ryan and wrap his arms around his waist. Ryan shivers when he feels Michael’s lips brush against the back of his neck.

“Good morning,” Michael whispers.

Ryan turns around to face Michael. “Hey, Mike! You have good timing because I’m almost done cooking. I just have to make the eggs after I finish these pancakes.”

Michael can barely boil water, so he’s glad that Ryan actually knows how to cook. He grabs the plates, glasses, and silverware to put on the table while Ryan finishes cooking. Michael pours them some orange juice and he tells Ryan to sit down. He makes Ryan’s plate before he makes his own and then he sits down across from him at the large table. It’s a little after 12:30 PM, so there’s warm sunlight coming in through the bay windows. Ryan can just feel that it’s going to be a great day.

They want to enjoy the beach after they’re done eating. Michael of course packed swimming trunks for Ryan since he didn’t want to give away the surprise and tell him to bring a pair. They don’t bother putting on shirts but Ryan of course decides to wear his huge and over the top sunglasses. Michael grabs the bottle of sunscreen and he offers to put it on Ryan’s back for him.

“You’ll use any excuse to get your hands on me,” Ryan teases.

“Shut up and turn around,” Michael demands.

He rubs the lotion onto Ryan’s back and then he asks Ryan to do the same thing for him. They cover up the other places on their body that they can reach before going outside. It’s really warm so the water feels amazing on their skin. When they’re about waist deep in the water, Ryan starts splashing Michael like a petulant child. He tries to swim away from him, but it doesn’t take Michael long to catch up with him. He retaliates by gently pressing Ryan’s face into the water. They’re not used to being able to let loose and just have fun while swimming. It’s nice that they can relax and not have to worry about competing.

“I’ve missed being in the water,” Ryan says.

“Me too,” Michael agrees.

Ryan quickly kisses Michael. “Thank you for this, MP. I think we really needed this.”

They end up spending about four hours on the beach and then they go inside to shower and change clothes. They’re hungry and tired so they decide to order some Chinese food. Michael suggests that they take a nap afterwards and Ryan is completely on board with that idea. He probably won’t admit it out loud, but Ryan slept really well curled up next to Michael. So, he’s expecting to have a good nap.

* * *

Michael doesn’t immediately know what time it is when he wakes up, but he notices that it’s dark. Ryan isn’t next to him, so he wanders around the house looking for him. The smell of garlic bread hits his nose before he finds Ryan in the kitchen. There’s a casserole dish with lasagna cooling on the counter and there’s a glass bowl of salad covered with plastic wrap next to it. The table is set and Michael smiles when he sees two lit candles in the center of the table. Ryan grins when he notices Michael’s presence.

“What is all of this?” Michael asks.

“It’s my way of saying thank you for this weekend. I want you to know how much that I appreciate all that you’ve done,” Ryan explains.

Michael has been in relationships before, but no one treated him the way that Ryan does. They have always been there for each other and treated each other well, but it’s magnified now that they’re together. Ryan can deny that he’s a romantic all that he wants, but Michael knows that he’s caring, thoughtful, and that he has a big heart. Michael feels lucky that he’s one of the few people who gets to see this side of Ryan.

Michael’s always hungry after naps, so he practically inhales his salad ad he almost burns his tongue eating the lasagna which is still hot. Ryan tries to hide his amusement, but a laugh escapes. He tells Michael that his food isn’t going anywhere and that there’s plenty more for later. Ryan is honestly flattered that Michael enjoys his cooking though. Michael looks around the kitchen and he’s surprised that he doesn’t see anything for dessert.

“No dessert?” Michael questions.

Ryan winks. “Nope. I have an appetite for _something_ else right now.”

“Oh, really?” Michael asks.

Ryan puts their dishes in the sink to be washed later. He grabs Michael by the waistband of his sweatpants and he leads him to the bedroom. They take their t-shirts off and then Ryan pushes Michael down onto the bed. He climbs on top of him and he hungrily brings their lips together. Michael lightly tugs on the strands of Ryan’s hair because he now knows how much that Ryan enjoys that. He also takes Ryan’s bottom lip between his teeth to softly gnaw at it for his own pleasure. Michael places a kiss onto Ryan’s chin before moving down to his neck. Ryan curses when Michael sucks a bruise into the skin where his neck and shoulder meet.

“Mike, wait. Are we like uh . . . gonna go all the way tonight?” Ryan wants to know.

“Only if you want to,” Michael answers.

Ryan sighs. “I want to. Like I know that we’ve done research on it and everything. But I’m still kinda nervous.”

“We can jerk each other off or something if you aren’t ready yet. Or if you think that you’ll be more comfortable on top, we can do it that way,” Michael suggests.

“I didn’t really think that was an option since you’re such a control freak,” Ryan mentions.

“I’m a control freak because I have some trust issues. But I trust _you_ , Ryan,” Michael assures him.

He can tell by the completely earnest look in Michael’s eyes that he’s telling the truth. Ryan isn’t sure that anyone else on the planet would trust him the way that Michael does. He knows how much of a big deal that Michael’s decision is, so he really doesn’t want to mess things up. After they take their pants and boxers off, Ryan grabs the lubricant and a condom from Michael’s duffle bag.

“If things get too awkward and you want me to stop at any time, just tell me,” Ryan lets him know.

“That rule also applies if you feel uncomfortable,” Michael counters.

“Ok,” Ryan agrees.

He opens Michael’s long legs wide enough for him to get in between them. Michael’s starting to get hard so Ryan tells him to touch himself. After he has been stroking his dick for a few minutes, Ryan finally coats one of his fingers with some lube. He takes his time sliding it inside Michael’s entrance. Michael’s breath hitches slightly, but he doesn’t show any other signs of discomfort. Ryan has fingered plenty of girls, some of them even virgins, but he has never felt anyone as tight as Michael is.

He adds a second finger and Michael seem to be taking it well. Ryan makes sure to watch Michael’s facial expressions when he makes a “V” shape with his fingers. He spreads them apart so that Michael can feel a nice stretch. Michael lets out a sharp moan at the new, but not unpleasant feeling. Ryan is moving at a pace that doesn’t cause his boyfriend any pain. Michael keeps touching his cock and that helps him better deal with the unfamiliar sensations. Ryan remembers reading about how prostate stimulation is supposed to feel really amazing. He brings his two fingers back together and he curls them upward. Ryan changes his angle a little bit and he knows that he has found the spot because Michael cries out as his dick jerks.

“Wow. That good, huh?” Ryan wonders.

Michael nods. “Yes. Now fuck me!”

“What’s the magic word?” Ryan asks.

“Please,” Michael pleads.

Hearing Michael beg him to be fucked is something that Ryan never knew that he needed. He opens the wrapper with his teeth and then he quickly puts the condom on. Ryan inches closer until his cock is lined up with Michael’s hole. He reminds Michael to take a few calming deep breaths to help him relax. Ryan pushes ahead until just the head of his dick is inside. Michael takes a few moments to adjust and then he encourages Ryan to give him more.

Michael drapes his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and he wraps his legs around Ryan’s back. He bends down to give Michael a kiss once he’s balls deep inside him. Ryan makes his first thrust and they both moan at the feeling. He knows that he has to start out slowly, but Ryan wants so badly to just fuck Michael into the mattress. Ryan has legitimately never felt anything this incredible before. Michael’s walls are so warm and perfectly tight around his cock.

Michael loves looking up at Ryan and seeing the look of total ecstasy on his face. Not only did he never think that he would bottom, Michael definitely never thought that he would actually _enjoy_ it. Ryan’s body is tense because he’s trying so hard to make slow and even movements. Michael tells him that he can speed up and Ryan has never been more grateful for anything. He still watches Michael’s face carefully for any signs of pain as he starts pounding into him harder. But the only thing that he sees is unadulterated lust in his eyes.

“How does it feel?” Ryan checks.

“Good. Really fucking good,” Michael says in between groans.

Ryan’s hands are digging into Michael’s hips and he’s kind of in love with the fact that he’s going to leave finger prints there. He honestly wishes that he could fuck Michael all night, so he’s pretty embarrassed that he already feels so close to climaxing. Ryan doesn’t usually make it a top priority to make his lovers cum first, but Michael is obviously different. Michael is his best friend, his boyfriend, his first and only love, and also his favorite person in the universe.

Ryan never understood people who said that sex was better with someone that they had feelings for. But now that he’s experiencing it, he completely gets the concept. He reaches in between their bodies to grab Michael’s cock. Ryan makes a tight around his dick and he glides his hand up and down using the same rhythm as his thrusts. Michael’s eyes roll into the back of his head and his moans get louder.

The sounds spilling from Michael’s mouth are turning Ryan on even more. Hearing Michael groan when he’s on the brink of orgasm isn’t anything out of the ordinary. But seeing Michael fall apart so beautifully because he’s loving how Ryan is fucking him is a new and perfect thing. He searches for Michael’s prostate again because he knows that will send him right over the edge. Ryan pulls out so that he can plunge in from another direction.

He slows down just a little bit because he wants Michael to feel every inch of his cock hitting that special spot. Michael can’t even properly warn Ryan that he’s going to cum because he can only scream out gibberish. Their abs and Ryan’s hand get completely covered with jizz. Watching Michael cum like that is all that Ryan needs to get off, too. He fills the condom with his load and then he collapses on top of Michael’s sweaty body. They both take a few minutes to catch their breaths. Ryan eventually gets up to throw the condom away and to grab a warm wash cloth from the bathroom. He wipes down Michael first and then he cleans himself up. Ryan curls up next to Michael and then he idly traces his fingers across Michael’s chest.

“Was it as great for you as it was for me?” Ryan asks.

“Of course!” Michael says with a big smile on his face.

“Good. I was worried that maybe you wouldn’t like it or that I would be bad at it or—”

Michael cuts him off. “It was perfect. _You’re_ perfect.”

Ryan tries to hide his blush, but Michael totally notices how red that his cheeks are. There’s just _something_ about the way that Michael compliments him. It makes Ryan feel happy and warm in a way that he has never felt before. Ryan has a similar effect on Michael, so that’s the only reason that he doesn’t get teased about his blushing. Their naked bodies are tangled together as they reflect on what an incredible weekend that they’ve had together. They’re sad that they have to go back home tomorrow.

“We’ll still enjoy ourselves like this when we get back home, right?” Michael wonders.

“Yes. I’ll still spoil you with food and sex,” Ryan promises.

Michael gives him a quick kiss. “Yes! Best boyfriend ever!”

Ryan grins. “Like usual, I come in second to you.”

“It’s more like a tie,” Michael argues.

“I’ll accept that,” Ryan says before he falls asleep on Michael’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I really hope that you all had a good time reading this!
> 
> I’m sure that I’ll write about them again because it was so fun!
> 
> Let me know what you think in a comment or just come yell at me on Tumblr (link on my profile) if you want to!


End file.
